spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Ireland Grassland (New Pleistocene)
Due to the New Pleistocene, Ireland is now connected to the rest of the British Isles, allowing mammals and other species to spread to Ireland, causing a melting pot of biodiversity. Ireland Grassland *The British elephant, Elephas maximus imperium, is a descendant of Asian elephants that escaped from zoos and safari parks. They are covered in thicker coat of fur than their ancestors, due to colder weather in Great Britain. The young are preyed on by predators, but with no humans around on Earth, adult British elephants have no natural predators. *'The Irish gray wolf', Canis lupus hibernica, is a descendant of Eurasian wolves reintroduced to the British isles and bred with wolfdogs. They now have thicker coats to survive the cold. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Isle wild horse, Equus ferus alces, is a descendant from feral horses, it resemble a white-gray Przewalski's horse. They run in large herds. *The Irish wild dog, Lycaon pictus hibernica, is a descendant of African wild dogs that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are now covered in thick fur to protect themselves against the cold. They are rivals to gray wolves as they hunt the same prey, elks. But Irish wild dogs not only eat elk, they occasionally hunt sheep, horses and cattle and they don't just live in Ireland. Because of the new ice age Ireland is connected to the rest of the isles are connected. *The English tapir, Tapirus albus, is a descendant of tapirs that escaped from zoos and safari parks. It resembles a modern mountain tapir, but with slightly thicker fur for protection against colder weathers of Great Britain. *The British elk, Cervus canadensis olympius, descended from elks that were introduced to the British Isles by humans. They are slightly larger than their ancestors. *The English hog, Potamochoerus albus, is a descendant of red river hogs that escaped from zoos. They are now completely herbivorous. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker fur to survive the cold. *The Isle aurochs, Bos moschatus, is a descendant of domestic cattle. They resemble highland cattle, but are grayish-brown fur and larger horns. They run in large herds. *The Irish tiger, Panthera tigris albus, is a descendant of tigers that escaped from zoos. They are now covered in thick fur to protect themselves against the cold. They are similar to their ancestors. They mainly prey on deer, boars. buffaloes, wild cattle, etc. *The English buffalo, Syncerus ''caffer ''europaeus, is a descendant of African forest buffaloes that escaped from zoos. They are about the size of European bison. They are covered in thicker fur to survive the cold. They live in large herds up to 150 members in a single herd. *The British bongo, Tragelaphus eurycerus alces, is a descendant of bongos that escaped from zoos. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker fur to survice the cold. *The Irish antelope, Hippotragus alpinus, is a descendant of roan antelopes that escaped from zoos. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker fur to survice the cold. *The Irish leopard, Panthera londinensi, is a descendant of snow leopards that escaped from zoos. They are similar to their ancestors, but are slightly larger and more built like a jaguar. Category:British Isles Category:New Pleistocene